MarioKart Light
MarioKart Light is a game in the MarioKart series, it is only available on the following platforms: Wii U , Wii X and 4ds. It will be released worldwide in January 2015, and will include 30 characters that you can play as, many new courses, a jet ski mode and many other new features. Also in MarioKart there is now a selection of 20 battle courses; old and new. When it will come out it'll have many extras you can use, such as the Course Editor (Explained in New Features) which allows people to create and edit their own cups and courses. MarioKart Light is one of the two MarioKart releases in January 2015, with the other being MarioKart Dark, which will feature a different array of courses, different characters and different carts, and will feature the darker, more mysterious characters, which mainly are villains. Differences to MarioKart Dark include most of the characters, the courses and the carts, as well as the vehicle customisation which will not be a certain cart, instead many customisation options like what they did in MarioKart 7. Gameplay MarioKart Light, like most MarioKart games, is a fantasy racing game. In MarioKart Light there is now a selection of different ways to travel, driving, flying, swimming, water skiing, skiing and anti-gravitable driving, all of which feature in MarioKart Light. Now in MarioKart Light there is also a 200cc mode, which is the hardest mode in the series, but unlocks the most things. In all Asian and Latin American countries it is not called 200cc, instead it is called the Expert Series (エキスパートシリーズ) and the other series' are called the beginners series, the intermediate series and the advanced series. Handicap In MarioKart Light there is a preformatted code within the game that changes the players handicap depending on how the player has advanced throughout the game. Handicap also works on the opposition but have a fixed handicap in each series. 50cc In 50cc all the characters have a handicap of one compared to the player who has a handicap of 3. It includes mainly includes easy characters to beat such as Waluigi who has a handicap of 2 in a 100cc race, compared to characters such as Rosalina, who has a handicap of 5 on a 100cc race. All players have the same handicap, including the player. 100cc In 100cc each and every character has a different handicap depending on their weight, agility and drift, the handicap in 100cc range from -5 to 5, and have a better chance of winning than in a 50cc or 150cc series' where all the handicap is the same. Below is a list of handicap on '''most '''100cc races (Only showing the ten from the start). Mario +3 Luigi +3 Peach +1 Daisy +0 Luma +5 Toad +5 Wario -4 Waluigi -4 Yoshi +2 Bowser +1 150cc & 200cc 150cc and 200cc both have the same handicap therefore has been put together as one section, the only difference is that 200cc has less racers to make it harder, and generally they are on a handicap of 9-13. Characters Below is a list of all of the characters inMarioKart Light. Note: Their is 33 characters this includes MarioKart Dark Power Ups Power Ups in MK Light include some from 3D World, most of the ones from Wii, 3DS and Wii U and some from the arcade versions. The following are in MarioKart Light *Tornado *2Dfier *Red Shell (1, 3, 7) *Green Shell (1,3,7) *MegaMushroom *GoldenMushroom *Mushroom (1,3,7) *Green Mushroom (1, 3, 7) *Poison Mushroom (1,3,7) *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Thunder *Lightning Cloud *Double Cherry *Coin Zapper *Bullet Bill *Bell *Mega Bell *Beam Box *Tanuki Suit *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Star *Star Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Blooper *POW Block *Rainbow Note *Earthquake *Swapquake *?Coin *Boomerang *Kuribo Skate *Goomba Mask Character (Light) Expansion There are 12 character expansion packs available in MarioKart Light and Dark and one is only available on Light (Dark Characters EP) and one is only available on Dark (Light Characters EP). Each can be downloaded from E-Shop Courses Main page: MarioKart Light: Courses In MarioKart Light there is 23 cups, from a range of MarioKart Games, including a large proportion of them from Wii and improved courses from Nintendo GameCube, it also features a CourseCreation extension that can be ordered on Amazon (Worldwide) , Walmart.com (USA), Tesco.com (UK, Ireland, Malaysia) and the Nintendo Shop (Japan, South Korea, Marcus Islands* ). *Base of NSA (Nintendo Shop Asia)